1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to luggage racks. More particularly, the present invention pertains to luggage rack beds. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to load distributing luggage rack beds.
2. Prior Art
There has been developed heretofore a wealth of technology attendant vehicle-mounted luggage racks. As is known to the skilled artisan, the luggage racks facilitate the transporting of a load by enabling it to be placed, optimally, on the vehicle roof. Vehicle roof loading avoids visual obstructions and the like. However, one of the more important problems encountered with roof loading is weight distribution. If the forces created by a load are too great, then, conceivably the slats and straps comprising the bed of the rack could be collapsed and the roof of the vehicle dented.
The support stanchions for the side rails of the luggage racks are structurally strong members. Thus, if the momentary forces created by a load applied to the bed could be distributed throughout the bed with the configuration of the bed being retained by the stanchions, then the load capacity of the racks could be increased. It will be appreciated from the ensuing description that the present invention achieves this purpose.